¿Sueño o realidad?
by Fuckao11
Summary: Habían pasado casi seis años desde aquel accidente en el que había perdido a toda su familia. Había crecido en un orfanato y siendo despreciado por la mayor parte de la sociedad. -Ahora veo fantasmas.-murmuró casi sin voz.- Creo que debería ir a un psiquiatra...-ya no sabía si reír o llorar...


El sol resplandecía momentaneamente entre las nubes, si no se equivocaba pronto una ventisca se apoderaría de la montaña. Su aliento se vislumbraba en el aire y sus manos congeladas buscaban un poco de calor en sus bolsillos.

Sus ojos de color carmesí transmitían sentimientos indescriptibles, estaban nublados por las lágrimas que corrían como ríos por su cara. No podía evitarlo, el solo recuerdo de aquella tarde se repetía día tras día en sus sueños.

Se arrodilló, sentía el frío en sus piernas, y depositó dos lirios rosados en la nieve.

-Lo siento.- susurró.- Ojalá estuvieran a mi lado, omma, appa, ni-sann.-Secó sus lágrimas y elevó la mirada al cielo, estaba empezando a nevar.

Alzó su mano derecha y sobre ella caían los copos de nieve. Tenía que irse antes que la nevada fuese más fuerte. Le dio la espalda a las flores y empezó a caminar.

Un paso tras otro, silencio absoluto, conocía aquella zona perfectamente. Cerró sus ojos y, tras un suspiro, siguió avanzando. Cada paso le traía un recuerdo doloroso.

Parecía como si hubiera viajado al pasado, a aquella tarde que ojalá no pudiera recordar.

Era una tarde raramente soleada en Hokkaido, los hermanos Fubuki se había levantado relativamente temprano para asistir a un partido de fútbol. Ambos habían esperado mucho para que llegara ese día, habían aprendido mucho para poder ganar aquel partido.

Su deseo de victoria era tan grande que, con el buen juego en equipo y sus habilidades, al final se hizo realidad.

La felicidad de los dos hermanos era notoria y de vuelta a casa no podían evitar discutir, después de todo eran niños, de quien había jugado mejor en el partido.

-Shiro eres muy lento, todavía tiene que aprender mucho.- decía Atsuya cruzándose de brazos.- No has visto mi super chute en la primera mitad.-comentaba orgulloso mientras alzaba su pierna.

-Atsuya siempre estás presumiendo, yo también me esforcé mucho.-murmuraba Shiro algo malhumorado haciendo pucheros.

-Chicos no discutan, los dos lo han echo muy bien.-sonó una voz femenina procedente de la parte delantera.

-Pero mamá fue Atsuya el que empezó.-se quejaba Shiro.-

Su padre se giró levemente y le sonrió a los dos.

-Chicos si los dos unen su fuerzas serán invencibles, no habrá mejor combinación.-Decía el padre a sus chicos.-

Las palabras de su padre alegraron a los dos niños, pero nunca pensaron que esa alegría podía terminar tan rápido. La familia prosiguió su viaje cuando al llegar a una curva un camión invadió su carril y no hubo forma de esquivarlo. El coche impactó fuertemente con el camión provocando que uno de los miembros saliera disparado cayendo por un pequeño barranco.

Allí mismo fue encontrado por una persona bondadosa que sin dudarlo lo rescató y cuidó. Esta persona era directora de un orfanato de la zona. Así creció uno de los pequeños, vivió desde entonces en aquel orfanato.

Desde el primer momento el pequeño Fubuki se comportó de una forma extraña, algunos pensaban que esto era debido a la perdida de toda su familia en aquel accidente, aunque había muchas historias y suposiciones.

Este comportamiento provocó que varios adoptantes lo devolvieran por ser un niño problemático. Era un niño rebelde pero tranquilo, podía definirse como una persona bipolar.

No le gustaba recordar aquellas cosas. Alzó la vista, ya había llegado al orfanato. Aceleró sus pasos, no podía aguantar un minuto más el frío, quería llegar a su habitación para poder calentarse un poco. Se adentró en el vestíbulo, colgó su abrigo y se descalzó. Deslizó sus píes pesadamente unos centímetros y se agachó levemente para poder recoger sus botas mojadas. Las colocó ordenadamente en el zapatero, no quería escuchar otra vez las mismas palabras de la directora. Se colocó unas zapatillas calentitas en los píes y se adentró en la vivienda.

Subió las escaleras que daban a su habitación de dos en dos y al llegar al segundo piso se dirigió hacia la derecha. La tercera puerta a la derecha, tomó el pomo entre sus manos y lo giró.

Al fin podría dormir un rato antes de que la directora viniera a molestarlo.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Gorou sentado en su cama.

-¿Cuándo te has levantado? Me tenías preocupado...

-Hay cosas que no puedo decirte, Gorou.-Desvió su mirada y se dirigió al sofá de la habitación.

-No digas esas cosas...-Su voz se entrecortó, a su amigo no le gustaba decirle como se sentía y desahogarse.-

-ATSUYA!-Un gritó interrumpió la conversación.


End file.
